


The Bluff

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: While inspecting Bonnie's work, Garthe suggests she is doing it wrong.
Relationships: Bonnie Barstow/Garthe Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Bluff

Bonnie’s patience is wearing paper-thin with Garthe. Turquoise hues snap upwards, any semblance of tenderness they had held within their confines vanished. The curt stationing of her lips foretells of the coming storm he was walking into.

“Look,” she growls with a strange ferocity that startles even her, “I don’t even want to be here in the first place!”The brunette punctuates the statement with a snarl. He knows damn well that she is only being pliable because of his frequent application of coercion.

Anger sends its heat searing through her veins and it strikes at some of the soft corners of her heart, turning it scarred and jaded towards him. “So, if you don’t mind...” Her lips relinquish the sharp-edged words which, had started coming out as trickle but now arrived in a torrential downpour. “Why don’t you leave me the hell alone, so that I can do my work the way it needs to be done?” Once the parade of words started, it was almost impossible to stop. “Unless you’ve suddenly obtained a degree in cybernetic technology, then you can be my guest and correct me.” Her eyes remain sharply fixated on him while she gestures to the heap amassed on the workbench. This was her way of daring Garthe to say or do something in response.

With anyone other than Garthe Knight, she might feel a surging pang of remorse for having spoken so piercingly. However, she knew that giving him access to functioning advanced technology was playing a form of Russian Roulette where everyone but him lost. Bonnie is purposefully dragging her feet. She is taking longer times than expected, connecting the wires wrong, and disorienting codes in the hopes that he’ll never be able to untangle the path of destruction she so carefully weaved. And for that matter, no other scientist could either. The weaponry she was working on was too powerful. It couldn’t be allowed to fall into any hands. Definitely not Garthe’s.

Trembling slightly she wonders if he’ll ever be able to call her bluff. Would he insist upon making the accusation twice? Did he know the truth about what she was doing?


End file.
